


bite marks

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babysitting, Banter, Booty Calls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Lingerie, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of TaserTooth short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Knock on the door at 2am/up all night' for anon

3.   ***** 'Lingerie' for hkthauer

4.  'Fireplace' for georgiagirlagain

5.  'Flannel' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

6.  'Babyfic' for manda-lore

7.  'Huddling for Warmth' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship


	2. *'Knock on the door at 2am/up all night' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Established Relationship, Booty Call

It was almost like Darcy knew it was him.  By the way he knocked on the door.  

A quick peek through the peephole confirmed that it was indeed Victor.  She unlocked her door and swung it open, suddenly very aware of how thin her pajamas were.  How very delightfully rippable.  

She inhaled sharply as he made quick work of them, ripping through the satin like it was tissue paper. His tongue laved over her nipples, his breath hot against her cool skin.  

“Victor…” she moaned, vaguely aware of the door closing as her Neanderthal of a boyfriend lay her down on the floor there in the entryway.  He kissed his way down her torso, tongue flicking harshly against her nipples again on the way down, leaving them to stiffen in the chilly air.

“Missed you…” he moaned against her belly, spreading her legs apart and swiftly diving between them.

“God, I missed you too…ever hear of calling?”  

“If I’d called, I’d be five minutes later in doing this…” he whispered, licking a long stripe up her pussy from her opening to her clit. Darcy’s legs stiffened as he repeated the action. “Wouldn’t want  _that_ , now would we?”  

She let out a long, rasping moan as he lapped at her, completely on board with what was bound to turn into that all-night marathon fuck she’d been craving. 

 


	3. *'Lingerie' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Lingerie

The callouses on his fingers dragged against the lacy slip she had draped over her body.  Victor felt himself grow harder the longer she rubbed herself against him.  

Darcy rocked against him, feeling sexier than she’d felt in a long time.  She watched his eyes grow darker, felt the growl in his chest when she slid her hands up to cup her breasts.  Her thumbs flicked over her nipples, clearly visible through the sheer lace of her nighty.  

“Keep it up, darlin’.  You’re on the fast track to havin’ that ripped off…”  

She reached down to pull down the zipper of his jeans.  “Don’t rip it off…have a little imagination…besides…I’m not wearing any panties…” 

 


	4. 'Fireplace' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter

The fire was slowly but surely warming the room.  Darcy huddled under a blanket in front of it.  

Victor was pacing behind her, the floor creaking under every step.  

“Come sit with me.  Keep me warm,” she commanded.  It was so different from literally everything else she’d said in the past two days that he jumped to comply. 

“You okay? He asked, promptly sitting down on the floor beside her.  “You still got a chill?”  

“No.  I’d just rather cuddle with you than listen to you wear a hole in the floor.”  She untucked the blanket and wrapped her arms around him, her head pillowed against his bicep.

Victor wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything.  

He had Darcy Lewis literally wrapped around him, it was best not to ask questions.

 


	5. 'Flannel' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Fluff

Darcy took one step into the common area and very nearly turned around to leave.  "Oh no.  You can’t.  That’s not fair.“  Victor was sitting in one of the stools in the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with the arms rolled up.  Looking like he’d stepped right off the Brawny package or something.

He raised his eyebrows, looking around comically before pointing to himself.  "Are you talking to me, Lewis?”  

She tilted her head and shot him a look.  "You know exactly what you’ve done.  A flannel shirt? Are you trying to murder my ovaries?“  

He grinned wolfishly.  "Amongst other things.”  

“Pig,” she countered.  

“Your lips say ‘pig’, but your eyes say 'yes please’.”  

She rolled her disloyal eyes, what were they thinking?  Giving her away like that?  In  _this_  economy?.  "They always were a couple of traitors.“ 

 


	6. 'Baby Fic' for manda-lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> The baby is Jane and Thor's, but Darcy and Victor are babysitting.
> 
> Babysitting, Mentioned Jane Foster/Thor, Fluff

“Say… Dar-cy…”  Darcy sing-songed, holding Jane’s baby girl up in the air and grinning up at her.  "Elizabeth… say Dar-cy.“  

"Keep that up and she’s gonna puke in your mouth again…”  Victor muttered from the other end of the couch.  

“Oh no, she’d never do that!  We have an agreement, don’t we, Elizabeth?  You don’t puke on Aunt Darcy, and Aunt Darcy’s gonna hook you up with a shiny new car when you’re old enough.”  

“Is that all I have to do to score a new car?  Because I’ve  _never_ puked on you,” he teased.  

“Dude, you’re dating me.  That is prize enough.”  

“Pa-pa…” cooed Elizabeth.  "Pa-pa.“  

"Holy fudgecakes, she talked…” Darcy said, sitting upright.  "She talked and Jane and Thor missed it, oh my gosh.“  

 


	7. 'Huddling for Warmth' for unconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Character A is sick with a fever and has the chills. Character B offers to snuggle up under a blanket with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Snuggling & Cuddling, Huddling for warmth, sick character

Darcy shivered uncontrollably, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  Fevers sucked.  They sucked big dick.  

And as her teeth clacked together, she wished she had another blanket.  

The end of the couch sagged a bit as Victor sat down beside her.  He tugged on the corner of her blanket until she allowed him to slip under it with her.  

She guessed if she had to have a fever, it was good to have a mutant-boyfriend with a higher-than-average body temp to snuggle up to. 

 


End file.
